Some Curses are Best Broken
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina have built up a loving relationship during the curse, once broken however and everyone figures out what had happened, the pair are locked up at the fact that the blonde must be cursed by the former Queen while Regina simply must face a punishment for her actions. Can Henry help his mothers' through passing secret messages and will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Quick heads up before you start reading._ _ **One,**_ _I cannot guarantee any of you will like Snow and Charming in this story._

 _ **Two**_ _, it's totally SwanQueen but there will be moments of angst but also very family orientated so yes, Henry is in it!_

 _ **Three**_ _, for the plans I have, let's just say Regina was already turning good before the curse broke and was trying to make amends and lastly, also for the purpose of this story, I am bringing the fact of knowing Henry's parentage forward and you will see why but there is no Neal._

 _Enjoy! (or don't...you might just you know, wanna slap Snow?) ;)_

 **Chapter 1**

Hearing a constant banging against cold metal echoing through the bottom floor of the hospital, the Charmings follow a nurse down an empty corridor until they reach the door in which the noise is coming from as the woman gives a brief explanation.

"I'm afraid she just hasn't stopped since she woke up.."

With a nod, Snow steps forward and waits patiently as the woman slides the hatch open for her to peer inside. Looking through the gap, the short haired woman appears sad upon seeing her daughter pace furiously within the room.

"Emma?..."

Pausing, the blonde looks up wide eyed then glares. "You can't keep me in here forever! Open the damn door! _Now_!" Rushing back over, Emma pulls at the handle then slams her hands against the door angrily.

"I'm sorry Emma but it's for you're own good..we have no choice until we can find a solution, you cannot be allowed out" Snow explains while sharing a worried look with her husband.

Breathing heavily, the blonde then questions. "Where's Henry?.."

"With Granny, we didn't think it was wise for him to come here and see you like this.." David responds to his daughters question with concern.

"I'm only like this because you put me in here! What is wrong with you people?!"

"Emma, honey ca-"

"Don't you _dare_. You think just because some curse is broken that you're automatically my parents? No we may be related but that's as far as its gonna go, _especially_ now.." Taking a deep breath, the Sheriff then glances seriously through the open gap before asking quietly. "..where is she?"

Biting her lip, Snow looks to her husband who steps towards the hatch to answer. "She's..she's locked away..and her magic has been stripped"

Eyes widening, Emma gets teary realising what they have done. "..she's..she's defenceless..what are you going to _do_ to her?"

Feeling slightly guilty by the sad look upon their daughters face, the short haired woman swallows hard. "We don't know yet..right now we are more focused on helping you and ridding you of this..spell she has you under"

"There is no spell Snow. I am not crazy, I know how I feel and yes I understand now that her actions haven't exactly been innocent but as far as I'm aware, she has changed for the better..yes the curse wasn't the right way to go about it but since then she has given our son a good life and has been trying to redeem herself for what she has done. I'm not saying you have to forgive her because that's not my call, but I am a grown woman and I just want... _we_ just want to be together as a family..she is not forcing me to do anything. If you just let me out, let us both out, we can just get on with our lives and move past this whole thing..maybe even find a way back to the forest" the blonde explains desperately.

Staring at her for some time, Snow closes her eyes briefly then turns away from their daughter, gesturing to David for them to leave without so much of an answer. Watching them walk away before the hatch is shut tightly on her so she is once again alone, the Sheriff slides down the door, bringing her knees to her chest and wiping a stray tear from her cheek while burying her head down into her lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring blankly ahead inside her small cell, the now, former, Mayor sighs deeply as she is sat upon a cot. Glancing down to her wrist, the brunette covers the leather band within her other hand and wishes silently that there was some possible way to rip it off. Letting out a small sniffle as she lets her guard down, Regina then frowns while looking across to her cell door as she could hear a numerous amount of doors being pulled open and then slammed shut. Taking another breath, the brunette grips her wrist tightly in the hope of some form of protection against whatever may happen next or _who_ ever may be heading down the corridor. Closing her eyes to prepare herself as the hatch is swiftly opened, the ruined Queen's eyes widen in shock upon hearing a small yet familiar voice.

"Mom?.."

Lifting herself up quickly, the brunette rushes over towards the door and looks through the gap a little teary. "Henry?!..listen to me, I am so sorry for everything that's happened, I never meant for _this_ to happen..please tell me you're okay..I've been so worried..they put me in here and then I heard them say they were going for Emma and I didn't have no idea as to what was happening to you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. _Either_ of you.."

Seeing the boy's hand slip through the hatch, Regina gives a small smile while grabbing onto him and holding his hand tightly between both her own.

"Mom I knew who you were before the whole curse broke..and who you had become..after all it was you and Emma who broke it..and I am fine..I'm staying with Granny as I refused to go anywhere with Snow and David and well..you heard right..they got Emma hold up too..somewhere in this place. I just wish I knew what was happening but I have a plan.."

Chuckling lightly, the former Mayor shakes her head in disbelief while deep down, feeling a sense of pride. "You and your Operations.."

Smiling, Henry squeezes her hand. "I won't give up mom, I promise"

Nodding, the isolated woman then sobers up before requesting something from her son. "Henry? If you find her..please pass on a message for me. Tell her..tell her that I'm not giving up on us..not without a fight..we was just beginning to be happy..and I am not letting that chance go again"

"I will...I need to go now..kinda slipped in while the nurses are swapping over on the shifts. I'll be back soon I promise" letting go of his mother's hand while glancing up and down the corridor warily, the boy offers a smile then closes the hatch before turning to leave.

Staring at the large steel door, Regina deflates again as she is left lonely. Hearing a quick shuffle of feet, the brunette lifts her head up to the closed hatch to hear a muffled voice on the other side.

"I love you mom"

Placing a hand against the bolted door, the brunette smiles to herself at hearing Henry's declaration and responds before hearing the boy's footsteps hurry away quickly and one last slam of a door.

"I love you too my Prince.."

 _A/N: apologies for the shortness, I was going to write on but decided I will just place the next part in the next chapter as I thought this was the best place to end the beginning chapter. Let me know your feedback and if I should continue! Got lots of ideas! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your responses I hope I can keep up with giving you a great story! Let me know how you think it's going :) xx_

 **Chapter 2**

Making his way up to the second floor of the basement within the hospital building, Henry skids up against a wall at the top step upon seeing Snow and David make their way towards the exit, lead by a nurse. Checking that the coast is clear, the boy hurries down the corridor in which he saw the Charmings come from and pause in front of another locked, steel door. Moving forward slightly, Henry lifts the hatch and looks inside seeing the top of his blonde mother's head as she was still sat against the door. "Emma?"

Tilting her head up at the voice, the sheriff quickly rises to her feet and glances through the gap shocked. "Oh my god kid, what are you doing here?"

"I..I saw mom..." The boy replies rather sadly as he looks down worried for them. "She wanted me to tell you that she is not giving up on you without a fight.."

Hitching her breath, Emma bites her lip to prevent any tears forming as she did not want their son to see her vulnerability. "Is she okay? They haven't hurt her have they?"

Shaking his head, Henry looks up at her. "No. At least..not yet..but she has that cuff on that has taken her magic.."

Hearing the boy sound hesitant through fear, the blonde tries to reach for his arm. "Hey kid..your moms a fighter..if they do anything I can guarantee I'll kick their ar- _butts_..but she will be okay, she has us on her side right?"

"Yeah.." Giving a small smile, Henry nods. "And I have a plan to help you guys.."

"I think it's gonna take more than one of our Operations Henry.."

Standing tall, the boy huffs at the blonde's negative attitude. "Well I've got to try!"

Smiling a little, Emma then sighs. "I wish I could see her...knowing she is somewhere here..or even speak to her"

"I _will_ get you out ma.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde chuckles. "I'm ma now?"

Rolling his eyes as if it's the most natural thing, Henry grins. "I can't call you mom it'll get too confusing.."

Looking at her son in awe, the sheriff then gestures out the door. "You better go kid before someone spots you..or worse, Granny finds out, I heard you was with her"

"I'm staying with her and Ruby, I'm sorry but I don't trust your parents"

Sniggering, Emma responds. "Me either. Just stay safe okay?"

Grinning again, the boy backs up. "Sure ma" closing the hatch after sharing a smile, Henry leaves the building quickly and unnoticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing up the steps to the back door of the bed and breakfast, Henry pulls the door open and runs inside before coming to a halt with wide eyes at the person in front of him.

"Where exactly have you been young sir?"

"Erm..." Watching the older woman raise an eyebrow and cross her arms, waiting for an answer, the boy gulps. "I..I'm sorry I should have said but I know you would have tried to stop me.."

Taking the panicked boy by the shoulders, Granny softens her gaze. "Henry..calm down. What did you do?"

Glancing down, Henry mutters quietly. "I went to visit my moms..."

Pulling Henry into a hug and surprising him, the older woman sighs. "I'm not mad but you are right I would have probably tried to stop you but not because I don't think you should see them..to be fair my life wasn't exactly great in the forest neither was Ruby's and we had been given a fresh start here despite how it came about..I've come to terms with it so I've made my peace and I forgive your mother but not everyone will feel the same and I don't want you caught up in the middle of a war.."

Muffling slightly as he is buried into Granny, the boy protests. "But..they're my moms..I had to see them to tell them they had at least _someone_ on their side.." Moving back, Henry then looks up at the woman. "I have a plan..that you might not agree on but..I hope I can get your support"

Biting her lip, Granny thinks for a moment then places her arm around Henry's shoulders to lead him into the empty diner so he can explain to her what it is he wants to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Resting her head back against the cold, stone wall frustrated, Regina sighs as she glances around her four walls for what felt like the millionth time. It had been a few days since she had seen her son and about a week since she was locked up in the hell hole. It wasn't the confinement that bothered her. She's been locked up in the past when she was about to be executed but this, this was torture as she had no idea what anyone on the outside was planning. After being shoved into the cell by David, Whale and strangely enough Grumpy, the brunette had received no word or visits and it nerved her to no end, but of course, if Snow was to show up now she would in no way ever let on. Looking to her wrist which was now partially raw from her constant attempts to pull the cuff off, the former Queen purses her lips fed up. Hearing a creak by the door and the hatch sliding across, she remains still not wanting to show off any emotion or that she was even bothered to be in there.

Suddenly frowning at seeing an black object being past through the gap, the former Mayor's eyes widen realising it's an object that usually belongs to her son. "Henry?" Sliding off the cot, Regina walks up to the door to catch what was being posted before it hits the floor. Glancing down even more confused, the brunette then squints her eyes through the gap only to have the hatch door slide across shut and fast causing her to jump slightly at the click. Returning to her cot, the former Queen lowers herself back down then lays her head against her folded up suit jacket, staring at the foreign object curiously. Biting her lip at a crackling sound, Regina holds it up to her ear.

 _"..re..Regina?..can..you hear me?"_

Bolting upright on the cot, the brunette breathes heavily in disbelief before hurrying to press the button on the side and responding. "Emma?!"

 _"Yeah...hi.."_

Letting out a smile at hearing the blonde's somewhat shy voice, the former Mayor rests the walkie against her mouth momentarily as if she were to kiss it before speaking again. "It..is so good to hear your voice...I've missed that.." Hearing the Sheriff chuckle, Regina's heart swells at the woman's next statement.

 _"I've missed you..."_

"How did- _Henry_..I might have known.."

 _"I may have mentioned it to him that I missed talking to you and..and..well that doesn't matter. You're okay? They haven't done anything have they? Please tell me you're okay.."_

"Yes. I am..even more so now I get to talk to you..although, my guess is we won't be able to do this all the time.." The brunette replies sadly.

 _"Actually we may be on to something..but don't freak out okay? You know Henry said about this new operation..well he just told me that he went to Gold..at first he tried snooping but he got caught and then he explained what was going on and Gold agreed to help.."_

Gripping the walkie hard, Regina glares down at it. "You have _got_ to be kidding me?! We cannot trust that imp. I-"

 _"Regina he's also Henry's grandfather..and I'm not giving him an excuse but he has been on the straight and narrow since Belle..everyone deserves a second chance..and he did actually help because he has glamoured this sneaky little devices so no one can see or hear them..only us"_

Trying not to let it get to her, the brunette questions. "Is Henry still there now?"

 _"Yeah grinning like an idiot why?"_

"Tell him when we get home, he's grounded until he's 30!" Meeting silence, Regina suddenly appears concerned. "Emma? Hello? Are you still there?"

 _"You..you said home..when we get home.."_

Practically hearing the blonde's voice begin to break, the former Mayor smiles to herself. "Yes I did dear..because that is where you are going to be and where you are going to stay..with Henry and I.."

 _"Where I belong?"_

Regina repeats sincerely with a whisper while becoming teary.

"Where you belong"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry been super duper busy! Hope you are still enjoying this story!_

 **Chapter 3**

"What is taking so long?.." Sighing, the former Mayor sits up on the cot with her knees to her chest while resting against the stone wall, walkie in hand.

"I don't know but I think they may have gone to Blue for help with me..then..I don't know.." Sat in her own cell, the blonde bites her lip worried. "I want to fight but..I'm also scared of what will happen..what if they send me over the line?"

"Then I'll follow you"

"Unless Henry can master magical powers..I don't think there's a way out.."

"The only way they will stop me fighting Emma is if they kill me and they have tried before..but your mother couldn't go through with it..she thought there was still a chance for me and then I ruined it"

Hearing the brunette grow quiet, Emma ponders over what she wants to ask before hesitantly doing so. "Why?..I mean I know parts..even before the curse you told me about Daniel and that your mother intervened..but now I'm guessing it was more complicated than that..I just want to know why did..you..become so determined to get revenge? I'm not saying what happened to you was right because it really wasn't but..despite not knowing him, I know Daniel wouldn't have wanted you to be bitter with your life but to be happy.."

Glancing down to her lap, Regina looks guilty before replying. "Again due to my mother..she.. _goaded_ me..always tormented me over what had happened and that she didn't regret it because it made me Queen and that Snow was right for telling. I don't really wish to tell you about my past but I don't want to hold any secrets from you either..I just hope that you will still want to at least talk to me when I'm done.."

"Regina.."

Continuing on despite the Sheriff's clear attempt to stop her as the blonde doesn't want the brunette to confess to anything she doesn't want to or feel that she _has_ to. "I had just found out about Rumplestilskin and I was worried about turning out like mother, but it was so hard to watch her dote over Snow. I tried to be nice towards her and I even suggested that we bonded if we were going to be a family. We were in my chamber and I was brushing her hair..she had taken a necklace from my jewellery box which contained a ring. Daniel's ring. She then asked about it and for a split second I had this terrible thought of strangling her with it while I told her what she had done but..then i snapped out of it. I simply told her that he ran away. From that day on, I was petrified to be like _her_..that I began to ignore Rumple's requests to learn magic..by that time I had married the King and banished my mother..but Rumple kept on saying about how happy Snow was and that she was getting everything I wanted..to be happy..cared for.. _loved_..but I, I was ignored, a simple pawn on the King's arm. I hated him and I knew my feelings towards Snow were getting worse. So I decided to take someone she loved, her father. The only thing was..people assumed I didn't personally fulfil the task because I was Queen and had tried to not be suspected but truth be told I was scared..I hadn't hurt anyone yet..I couldn't kill...but she was _still_ happy and so I eventually agreed to lessons. From then on no one stood in my way..I _had_ become my mother.."

"I..wish I could see you right now..." The Sheriff states.

Raising an eyebrow at the announcement, the former Queen questions. "To slap me?"

"No. To hug you. You should have never been treated that way and you are most certainly not your mother as you regret what you've done..that shows that there is good inside of you. Besides..I kinda have the same feeling as you did right now because you have been _taken_ from me. From Henry. Our family" Emma grips the walkie in her hand angrily. "I will _never_ forgive them for this.."

"From someone who sought revenge I understand their reaction..they are in shock..to them I am still the Evil Queen as they have been trapped for nearly 30 years. It was only yesterday for them that I created the curse and banished everyone just so-" looking wide eyed towards her cell door, the former Mayor gulps making Emma sit up straight on her own cot concerned.

"Regina? What is it?"

"Someone's coming..I have to go" sliding the walkie down to the side of the cot, the brunette rises quickly while staring at where the approaching noise is coming from, completely oblivious to the fact that she has left the device on leaving the worried blonde to listen as the former Mayor's door creaks open and Snow walks in, followed by Blue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring coldly at her former stepdaughter, Regina attempts to hold her head high despite the smirk making its way across the fairy's face. "Time for my punishment?"

Shaking her head, the short haired woman responds. "I'm not killing you Regina.." Looking directly at the former Mayor, Snow explains. "I want you to suffer just like everyone else has in this town. You took our happy endings away and I may have done the same in the past towards you but I was a child and unaware of the consequences. This time? I _want_ to take your happy ending away. I want you to live with the fact that you will _never_ be loved"

Standing abruptly in her own cell, Emma glares at the walkie, hearing everything.

Biting on her gum while pursing her lips, the former Queen then crosses her arms. "Well you most certainly are not going to kill your own daughter so how do you plan on making this happen?"

Giving one of her sickly sweet smiles, Snow answers vaguely. "You'll see..."

Frowning, the former Mayor then watches as the pair depart and leave the cell, slamming the door shut and locking up tight behind them before letting out a deep breath she was holding.

"Regina?!"

Glancing over her shoulder towards the abandoned walkie, the brunette heads back over and lifts the device, seeing the button switch still on. "Emma? How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it! If that woman is attempting to find a way of having some kind of relationship with me she can think again!" The Sheriff snaps while beginning to pace her cell.

Grateful in some ways that Emma cannot see how worried she is, Regina tries to lighten the blonde's mood. "Well at least nether one of us is being killed..that's one thing I suppose..but..but then it means that Snow has clearly got the idiotic fairy on board to do something and my guess is to you.." Looking down to her wrist, the brunette huffs in frustration as she tries to rip it off again before muttering, annoyed. "And I can't even protect you!.."

Calming down, Emma pauses in her step with a small smile of awe despite not being able to see one another. "Hey...I know you would if you could.."

Slightly shocked as in denial, the former Queen looks to the walkie in her hand hopeful. "You do?"

"Of course I do, I trust you"

"You're the first person to say that in a very-"

Being cut of by a huge jolt of magic and a loud crash, the brunette's eyes widen as she holds her arms out to steady herself. Also with her eyes wide, Emma gulps. "Regina you okay? What was that?"

"I..I don't..know.." Making her way up to the door warily, Regina jumps slightly at the hatch being prised open, revealing their son sporting a cut to his forehead. "Henry?! What happened? are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom..just-"

"Magic dearie..."

Tilting her head through the gap to see Rumplestilskin leaning against the wall rather breathless, the former Mayor frowns.

"Gold? What are doing there?"

Hearing the Sheriff's voice speak out through the walkie gripped within the former Queen's hand, the imp dusts himself down before answering. "I was trying to help our young Henry to get his mother out but it would appear that the Charmings are smarter than we ever would have thought. There is a shield against dark magic on Regina's cell"

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette looks intrigued towards her former tutor. "How exactly were you going to do that?"

"I was going to get that cuff off of your wrist but it sounds to me like you do not want my help? Should I just leave you to it?" Rumple smirks while gesturing towards the exit with a point of his finger.

Squinting her eyes in thought, Regina then smiles. "I can reach my arm out, I don't know why, maybe because I currently don't have magic, the shield doesn't work on me"

"And once you get it back, it _will_ blast you back"

Shrugging, the brunette looks towards her fearful son. "It's a risk I'm willing to take..for my family" seeing the young boy smile, the former Queen stretches her arm out across the open hatch. "One question? Once I have my magic back, how do you propose I get out, if this cell blocks dark magic?"

Staring directly at his former student, the imp merely smiles before responding. "Use _your_ light magic. I know you have it in you somewhere..I can sense it"

Speechless, Regina bites her lip confused before giving a small nervous smile towards Henry who grins at the piece of information Rumple has just told. Turning to watch the imp work his own magic, the wizard then stretches his arm out in front of his grandson for protection as the cuff snaps off causing the former Queen to fly towards the back wall with a thud.

Staring in horror through the hatch, the boy shouts in worry. "Mom!"

Wincing, the brunette pulls herself up while rubbing her neck with her free hand as she still grips the communication device with the other. "I'm okay Henry..." Clearing her throat to compose herself, Regina frowns feeling a horrible feeling in her gut having retrieved her powers and realising Emma had yet to call out herself to check on her family. Lifting the walkie, the former Mayor takes a breath. "Emma?...Emma are you there?" Hitching her breath receiving no answer, Regina looks up towards the door in which their son and his grandfather is staring through, changing her demeanour to an angry one. "We need to get to Emma. _Now_."

 _A/N: what have they done to Emma?! :o_


	4. Chapter 4

_So Rumple is kinda nice...hehe well we have Blue being a pain so Regina needs someone on her side!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4**

 _"Emma?...Emma are you there?" Hitching her breath receiving no answer, Regina looks up towards the door in which their son and his grandfather is staring through,_ _changing her demeanour to an angry one._ _"We need to get to Emma. Now."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Use your emotion dearie just like you have done before, except this time, use love rather than hate to trigger your power"

Hearing the dark one's guidance, Regina sighs at first while trying her best to relive her anger over what may have happened to Emma so that she can get _to_ Emma. Shaking her wrists agitated, the brunette then stares towards the locked cell door in the hope of opening it.

"Mom!"

Looking concerned towards her son, the former Queen then follows his eye trail down to her hand which has conjured a white glowball. Regina stares for a moment in shock then blinks abruptly as she snaps back to the task at hand. Throwing the ball directly at the lock causing the shield and keyhole to disappear, the former Mayor smiles and makes a rush towards Henry before pulling him into a tight hug.

Hugging back, the boy grins. "I'm glad you're okay mom, now we can go get ma"

Raising an eyebrow while pulling back but still keeping a hand placed protectively on the boy's shoulder, the brunette questions with a slight smile so that Henry doesn't get the wrong idea and think she's mad. "Ma?"

Rolling his eyes, Henry nods. "Yes, you're mom, she's ma"

"Okay and no"

"No?" Frowning, the boy looks confused.

"No we are not getting _ma_ , I am. You my prince, are going back to Granny's. Rumple and I will get Emma" the former Mayor explains while leading him out of the corridor followed by the imp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allowing her son's directions to lead her to Emma's cell, as he knew which cell his blonde mother should be in, the former Queen looks around up to the door, the brunette slides the hatch across and peers in with concern. "She's not there..what the hell have they done"

Seeing the panic in the woman's eyes, Rumple takes her shoulder for reassurance. "They wouldn't hurt their own daughter, this is Snow White we are talking about. She wouldn't have it in her. We just need to keep looking.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite wanting to rip Snow's heart out, Regina found herself actually persuaded by Rumple not to do so with the warning that if she were to go to them head on, they would know that the former Mayor was out and could attempt to strike again. Right now she needed to focus on Emma. Searching every known spot in which the blonde would usually be, her bug, Granny's, even the mansion, the brunette also went into searching the nunnery incase the fairy had her held captive in a room. Returning to Gold's shop, the former Queen appears rather defeated as she leans against the counter. "I need to go and see the Charmings. I cannot find her anywhere and if they have done something-"

"Regina, you know what will happen if you do..they get you, you're back to square one. We need to be careful about this..for Emma's sake and Henry's"

Glancing down, Regina mutters quietly. "She was scared of being sent over the line...what if she was? What if they got it into their heads that sending her back into the real world would solve everything?"

Staring across the counter, Rumple frowns. "And leave Henry behind? They wouldn't do that to the boy let alone their daughter"

"Don't be so certain...I wouldn't have thought that they would lock her up but then again they did ship her off in a wardrobe to Maine" glaring slightly as she speaks, the brunette then huffs. "What do _you_ suggest we do?"

"Something which we should have done in this first place? A locator spell.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Granny please..."

Watching the young boy plead with her, the older woman chuckles. "If you think puppy eyes are going to get me to say yes, you have another thing coming mister, I've lived with those eyes from Ruby.."

Pouting, Henry tries to take it further. "I just want to get a comic from the store, you can even time me and I will have my phone on me..better yet, I will stay on the phone to you the whole time?"

Sighing, Granny rolls her eyes knowing that she has been brought. "Fine but i want you to talk to me the whole time, got it?"

Nodding eagerly with a smile, the boy grabs his phone out of his pocket and dials while the older woman purses her lips before answering his call. "Okay you can go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along Main Street, Henry scans the road for his mother while talking into the phone. "I'm still here Granny..."

 _"Good, otherwise your mother..either one of them would kill me if something happens!"_

Sniggering, the boy gives an eye roll then freezes in his step as he witnesses his blonde mother walk out from the building in which the Charmings live. "..ma?.."

 _"Henry?"_

Ignoring the concern of the older woman, Henry sighs. "Granny I found Emma! Gotta go!" Hanging up before the woman can protest, the boy heads over towards the blonde who is swinging her car keys around her finger while approaching her bug. Running straight across the road, Henry grins. "Ma!"

Seeing the boy run, Emma holds her hand out. "Hey watch it kid..you could have got yourself run over. Where are your parents?"

Eyes widening, the boy stops before reaching the woman intending to hug her but quickly dangles his arms. "I..well...I.." Not sure how to answer as confused, Henry then looks sad realising that she doesn't know him and replies with the hidden meaning of her. "I don't know..exactly.."

"You better get on home then..just in case" The Sheriff smiles politely.

"I-"

"Henry?" Walking up to beside her son, the brunette frowns having used the locator spell suggested. Sure it brought her to Emma but that didn't explain Henry's presence. "Emma, thank god your-"

"Madam Mayor..take it he's your kid? He needs to watch the road better, don't want an accident"

Dropping her mouth open slightly, the former Mayor looks speechless. "..yes...but...thank you" Slowly realising, Regina watches as the blonde enters her bug to drive off before glaring ahead. "I should have know.." Sighing, the former Queen grits her teeth as Henry raises an eyebrow. "Making her forget me? That's one thing but her own _son_?! Oh there is going to be _hell_ to pay!"

Gulping in audibly, the boy quickly takes his mother's hand in the hope of calming her down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gripping her fists tightly, Regina takes a deep breath as Granny can be seen making her way up to the pair in a hurry while looking apologetic towards the brunette woman. "I do apologise Regina but young Henry was suppose to stay on the phone to me.."

"But I saw ma I had to go" the boy tries to explain. "Sorry Granny.."

Clearly not thinking straight, the former Mayor shakes her head. "It's..okay..would you..mind having him a little longer? then I will take him home..God knows what that place will look like..."

"Of course.." frowning concerned at the former Queen's state, Granny takes Henry's shoulder to lead him back to the diner despite his protest before pausing at the woman's voice again.

"Do you know if Snow and David are home?"

"Yes, Snow came in the diner earlier rather happy..she order a couple of bear claws and said she was going home"

Scoffing at the fact that the short haired woman assumes a couple of bear claws will fix everything, the brunette nods in thanks then makes her way to the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying to keep her anger at bay, Regina walks up the stairs towards the loft door. Pulling the door open and stepping inside without knocking, the brunette comes face to face with her former stepdaughter and husband who both stare at her from the kitchen in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I get whatever you throw at _me_ is because of the past, I know that, but Henry?! He's her son! He's innocent in this and the look I just had to witness on his face was devastating!"

Snow walks around the island and steps up towards the former Queen with David keeping an protective arm out in front between the pair. "We had to! It's the only way to prevent a connection between you and Emma" watching the woman warily, the former Princess frowns. "How..how did you get out?..."

Glaring, as at the moment it's beside the point, the former Mayor replies blankly. "Magic"

"But..we made sure dark magic couldn't get you out..how did you get the cuff off?" David cuts in with a glare of his own.

"I had help! And yes magic got me out but not dark, _light_.."

Eyes widening, the short haired woman looks to her husband who shares the same expression before looking towards the brunette who once again speaks, this time more defeated.

"I get it..I get that you hate me and with good reason..but Emma? She's your daughter don't you want her to be happy? Right now all I can see is two parents wanting to wrap their _grown up_ daughter in cotton wool because they missed a large portion of her life and yes you may hold me accountable but I never forced you to put her in that wardrobe..I just created the curse. What you have done is all a lie, what she believes right now is fake. Even..." Sighing, Regina swallows hard and tries to prevent herself from growing teary. "Even if..she still doesn't remember me as someone who loves her but just as a _person_ in this town..don't let Henry suffer..he has spent so much of his life wondering who his mother was..don't take that away from him"

Looking rather speechless, Snow goes to answer but then ends up glancing past the sad woman towards the open doorway of the loft at a new voice.

"That boy is my son?"

Too frightened to turn around, Regina closes her eyes with a sigh, hoping that the Charmings will tell the truth.

"Emma honey..."

Stepping forward to beside the woman who is currently avoiding her presence, Emma looks at her mother in disbelief. "I..that boy is my son and you..you kept that from me?"

Muttering quietly, the short haired woman replies. "We had to, to keep you away from _her_..."

Glancing over to the quiet brunette, the blonde bites her lip. "What you said? Is it true?"

Not trusting herself to speak, the former Mayor nods before chancing a look towards her currently former love. Turning back to her parents, Emma glares. "You _need_ to fix this.."

"But-"

"No! You cannot use magic against people to control them! I get all of your pasts but it's not the answer!" Looking around at everyone in the loft, the sheriff shakes her head teary, not being able to take all that has been confessed and heads back out the loft.

"Emma.." Following the woman with her eyes, Regina sighs sadly before giving the Charmings a final glare and leaving herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making his way along the docks, Henry pauses by a bench having been picked up by Regina who had been concerned over the blonde and encouraged their son to help find her. Glancing at the blonde sat on the bench staring out at the water, the boy shoves his hands in his pocket awkwardly. "Hi..."

Tilting her head up, Emma inhales sharply. "..hey...Henry.."

"My mom has been looking for you..we..we were worried.."

Giving an apologetic but still slightly awkward smile, the blonde turns back to the water. "Sounds weird hearing people worry about me.."

"Well we do..we're family.." Sitting beside his confused mother, Henry questions her. "What do you want to do about this? Mom said you asked Snow to fix it but..until then, do we carry on like we don't know each other or..do you..like want to get dinner at Granny's?"

Letting out a chuckle because of course her kid would be just like her when it came down to food, Emma nods slowly. "..sure.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the bell go within the diner, Regina looks across having received a message from her son to meet him there. Noticing the blonde following behind him, the brunette clears her throat awkwardly then bites her lip, hating the way that when the Sheriff does look at her, she more or less looks through her and not in the loving way she used to.

"Mom..we thought we would get some dinner..and maybe talk?"

Giving the boy a brief smile, the former Mayor takes her place within the side booth and watches as Emma sits opposite with Henry beside her. Sharing a look with the brunette, the blonde gives a nervous smile. "So..."

"I have to admit this is a lot harder than I imagined.." Regina confesses sadly before turning her attention to an approaching towns person.

"I don't know what you're doing here your majesty, you should still be locked up, hung, drawn and quartered for what you did to the Charmings and everyone here!"

Looking away through embarrassment and feeling extremely guilty, the brunette doesn't notice how Emma for a brief moment looks angry towards the stranger and that Granny is currently making her way over until their son decides to speak.

"What about what they did to my mom? Both my moms? They are not all innocent in this. If Snow hadn't spoken all them years ago we wouldn't be in this situation now. Although I am partly glad for the curse and everything because it brought my moms together and they were where they were meant to be until they destroyed it. Also they have taken their own daughters memory for their own advantage? How is that being a hero?"

"Henry..." Giving him a warning glare, Regina shakes her head to tell him to stop as the stranger appears speechless and walks on.

"Sorry mom but I think people should know the truth.."

"Not now Henry"

"But-"

" _Henry_ " Sighing, the former Queen removes herself from her seat. "Stay with with Emma please.."

A little worried, Emma raises an eyebrow. "Where are you going? Henry said.."

"I just need to..just.." Not being able to find the words, the brunette looks towards their son. "Be home by 7 okay?"

Frowning, the boy looks confused. "But mom.."

Turning to leave, feeling the need to get out as she cannot sit and pretend everything is fine and normal, Regina backs up slightly at the door opening with Snow and David walking through.

Staring at the brunette, Snow decides to tell her what she knows will be asked. "There is nothing that Blue can do..it cannot be reversed without risk of permanent memory loss of everything. We cannot take that chance"

Scoffing, the former Mayor crosses her arms. "Unbelievable. You don't want to risk it but you _were_ quite happy to when it came down to forgetting other aspects of her life!"

"If _you_ hadn't started this whole war in the first place then we-"

Stepping up towards the two women, Granny holds them at arms length. "Ladies. Now is not the time to be arguing over whose fault it was. Right now the main focus should be not just how to help that poor woman over there but also that poor boy who has just lost his mother and family!"

Glancing away from the older woman's stare as Regina glares at her, Snow bites her tongue.

"Now...Snow, I think it's best you leave..."

Looking back completely shocked, the short haired woman drops her mouth open. "What?..."

"You heard me..we are all getting sick and tired of this fight between you two women and while I'm not saying Regina is innocent as she has definitely had her part to play, she has tried and tried to move on..all she wants is her family just like you, which is why you should understand how she feels and why she is fighting you so much. As for you, you cannot let it go..so what is your daughter is in love with her? She's a grown woman Snow with a child of her own!" Pulling the door open, Granny gives a look to David. "Please leave"

Scanning the now quiet diner, Snow appears sad before turning and walking out with her husband. Pinching the bridge of her nose briefly to prevent any tears appearing, the former Mayor hitches her breath upon feeling a hand upon her shoulder. Glancing behind her, Regina meets the green eyes she loves so dearly and despite not recognising them fully, she knows deep down her Emma _is_ there somewhere and she will _not_ go down without a fight. Placing her hand on top of the blonde's in comfort, the brunette gives a small smile as the woman then takes her hand and leads her back to the booth for their intended dinner with the hope of gaining more of her memory back, for right now, Emma desperately wishes that it was all true and that she will have her family again someday.

 _A/N: don't know whether to slow burn it for a few chapters or not? Make it all new and cute again?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Also sorry for the slowburn for the next couple of chapters :) going by my reviews!**

 **Chapter 6**

Hastily making her way around the kitchen, Regina pauses with wide eyes upon hearing the doorbell. Luckily within the last couple of weeks, she was able to restore the mansion back to its former glory despite only having a few broken windows as it was known that the people of Storybrooke at the time were still too scared of entering the house even though the former Mayor was locked up without her magic. Wiping her hands on a nearby cloth, the brunette makes her way out of the kitchen with the intention of answering the door while straightening out her dress. Stopping short of the doorway, the former Queen looks across to find that her son had already let their guest or more precisely, his other mother in. Looking across to the brunette, Emma gives a coy smile. "..hey..I erm..brought wine although..I don't know..well remember..what you drink..." Holding the bottle out towards the woman, the blonde cringes awkwardly. "It's red.."

Accepting with a small smile, Regina nods in thanks. "It's perfect.."

"You still like Lasagna right m-..Emma?.."

Turning towards the boy, the Sheriff chuckles a little. "Yes I do kid..I don't think my eating habits have changed because my brains not all there"

Frowning slightly at her choice of words, Henry bites his lip. "Okay.."

Tapping her son's shoulder, the brunette gestures towards the kitchen. "Why don't you go wash up for dinner.."

Sensing it more as a demand than a question, the boy simply nods and heads towards the kitchen leaving both his mothers to it.

Emma shoves her hands in her jeans pocket nervously while watching Henry go. "So..."

"Shall we open this?" Holding the bottle she was given up with a small smirk, the former Mayor leads the blonde towards the dining table and opens the wine, pouring some into each of their glasses before passing one over. "How..how has work been?"

Shrugging, Emma sits herself down at the table while sipping her wine. "It's been okay I guess...minus the whole everyone walking on eggshells whenever I'm around..it's like they don't know whose side they should be on..and now I'm..staying at Granny's for the foreseeable future as I..I can't stay at the loft it's too..awkward and weird"

Also taking her place opposite the woman, the brunette looks concerned. "I hope Granny isn't charging you dear otherwise tell her to look my way..I may not be Mayor at the moment but I am still aware of the funds that the office has and it wouldn't be right for you to have to pay considering your circumstances.."

"She's not but thanks.."

Glancing down to her glass, Regina purses her lips at a loss of what else to say.

"Mom the timers gone off.."

Tilting her head towards her son who sits himself down after washing up, the former Mayor rises from her seat, leaving her glass on the table and heads towards the kitchen quickly to dish up. Smiling over at the blonde, Henry ponders over what to talk about. "I know this is all awkward but I just want you to know that no matter how long it takes for you to remember or accept me as your son, I never hated you for giving me up and I am grateful for the life I got..I have a pretty amazing mom and..well it's okay"

Looking a little teary, Emma clears her throat and quickly swipes her cheek as the brunette re-enters with their dinner. Setting the plates down and heading back to her seat, Regina raises an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"No..we..well Henry was just..erm..reminiscing.." The blonde responds taking another quick sip of her wine.

"Oh.." Sharing a sad look with the boy feeling bad for him, the brunette takes a breath. "I know all of this will take time but..it's a start right? I mean this..dinner..getting to know him again..I'm still looking into ways of fixing this whole situation so I-"

"Yeah except you know a way.." Henry mumbles to himself quietly as he shoves a forkful of food into his mouth before glancing warily and seeing both set of eyes on him.

"Henry..it's not that simple.."

Frowning, Emma looks confused. "Okay..now I have clearly missed something?"

"It's nothing at this moment in time which concerns you Emma.." Regina states a little too firmly. "As for you young man that is enough. I told you why it wouldn't work so leave it be"

Seeing his mother's pointed glare, the boy slumps in his chair. "But you haven't even tried"

Sighing, the former Queen places her cutlery back down. "Can we just have a nice normal dinner, please?"

Biting her lip at the tension, Emma remains quiet despite wanting to question the woman on what Henry means. Taking in the complete silence as they begin to eat again, the blonde leans forward against the table with a smile, trying to lighten to mood. "Okay so if we are gonna have this dinner to help me, why don't you guys tell me what we usually do once we finish eating?"

Letting out a small smile, Regina then chuckles at the thought. "Well usually, you and Henry..fight over the remains of the dessert..then you come to a compromise that one gets the dessert and the other gets to pick a film to watch.."

Smiling back, Emma then looks curious. "What about you?"

Pursing her lips, the brunette replies before eating the last of her meal. "Depending on the film..I either watch or I get peace and quiet for at least an hour and a half in which I go up for a bath or read.."

Eyes widening slightly, the Sheriff then gulps at the thought and visual now taking over her mind of the woman in the bath. "Oh.."

Recognising the look, Regina also looks taken aback. "Henry can you take the plates out to the kitchen please"

Rolling his eyes, the boy stands without a word and collects the plates before leaving the room.

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter dear..."

Dropping her gaze to her lap feeling embarrassed, Emma decides to be honest. "I..well..just because I can't remember us..doesn't mean that you know you're not attractive...that I don't find you attractive.."

Enjoying watching the woman squirm, the former Mayor smirks then lifts the blondes chin to meet her stare. "Thank you for the compliment.."

Smiling shyly, the blonde watches as Henry reappears with dessert then hands it over to her. "Don't think you'll get this all the time but..as this is new to you..you may have the dessert and film.."

Sniggering, Emma nudges Regina gently. "You hear that? I _may_ have the dessert and film..thanks kid"

Watching the pair, the brunette stands from her seat, glancing at the blonde. "While you enjoy your dessert..and.."turning towards their son, the former Queen continues. "I have no doubt, you will torment Emma while she does, I will see if there is any popcorn for the film.."

Spotting a clearly masked expression, the blonde watches with worry as the brunette leaves for the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the island inside the kitchen, Regina grips hold of the surface with both her hands and bows her head, allowing her walls to crumble briefly. Sniffling slightly, she lifts one hand to her head and runs her fingers along her temple, hating how much it pains her to watch Emma be herself but not realise it. Moving herself up straight, the former Mayor takes some popcorn out of the cupboard to place in the microwave then empties it into a large bowl. Taking a deep breath, Regina steps out into the dining room to the mother and son duo who turn towards her upon entering. Plastering a smile on her face, the brunette holds the bowl in view. "Popcorn is ready, what are we watching?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Considering the awkward tension to begin with, the rest of the evening seemed to slip into somewhat of a normality for the small family. Watching the blonde leave the mansion just after midnight, Regina lets out a deep sigh as she closes the front door and leans against its frame. Although she had spent the evening with a smile on her face, it wasn't real because deep down she felt a sense of loss and defeat. She couldn't sit how she would sometimes sit when they watch a film curled into Emma's side, nor could she pass subtle kisses every now and then when a boring bit arises while thinking that Henry was completely oblivious from his spot on the floor until the boy would blurt out in a joking manner that they should stop despite not turning around to face the embarrassed pair. Pushing herself off the wooden beam, the former Mayor does a check of the house before retiring to bed in which her son had done a few hours prior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up to a clutter of noise downstairs, Emma opens her eyes with a squint remembering the fact that she was currently residing at the bed and breakfast at Granny's and that the noise was Granny herself preparing the diner to open. Inhaling deeply, the blonde mulls over last night's events with Regina and her son. _Her_ son. She still doesn't know how to feel on that one but at the same time, she felt a sense of pride. Henry was a great kid after all. Biting her lip, the blonde tilts her head towards the pillow beside her and to the empty space as to which you could share with someone. Not just _someone_. Ever since last night, the former Queen had plagued the sheriff's thoughts and the possibility not of what might have been, but what _could_ be. A family of her own after years of abandonment. The dinner last night was so normal and safe, the blonde couldn't help but smile at the new memory. Frowning momentarily as she ponders over her next move, Emma then grabs her phone off the nightstand and sends a message to Regina.

 _'Hi..it's Emma. Although you probably already know that as its my phone and given our..history..you probably already have my number so. God what am I saying? Sorry. I'm rambling..anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for last night..I actually enjoyed myself. I have to admit I was worried about how it would go but..Henry is great and..well...so are you..'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing her phone buzz from across the kitchen counter, Regina places her coffee down and grabs it to check who it could be. Gradually smiling at what she reads, the brunette side glances towards her son eating cereal at the other end.

"Mom..you really need to work on being subtle. You're grinning like a Cheshire Cat..let me guess its Ma?"

Giving a coy smile, the former Queen nods. "Yes..she's just being Emma that's all..nothing's changed or happened.." Looking back to her phone, the brunette quickly replies to the blonde.

 **'Are you flirting with me Miss Swan? And thank you for your compliment regarding our son. We both enjoyed your company for the evening, it makes a change being able to relax and not think about any of the town's people wanting to attack. We should arrange another night?'**

Having clicked send, Regina then frowns at what she had just said realising the danger her son could be in if anyone were to attack the mansion again. "Henry...how about some proper breakfast at Granny's?"

Confused by the change of plans, Henry simply nods. "Sure..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the diner, the former Queen suggested for her son to get a booth while she speaks with Granny for a moment. Returning shortly, the brunette sits opposite the boy as Ruby places their usual orders in front of them. Watching Henry as he tucks into his plate, Regina takes a deep breath. "Henry there is something I need to talk to you about..something that came to mind earlier while I was talking with Emma.."

"Okay, what is it?" Henry puts his folk down with a frown and looks across to his concerned mother.

"After last night..I..I have to admit that I feel even more determined to..solve the problem that your grandparents made..and that means working until I do. I won't be home as much to look after you and with me using magic, I dread to think what the town will want to do to me.." Sighing, the former Mayor clasps her hands together on the table and looks back to her son warily for his response. "Henry, you're going to stay with Granny for the time being..I don't want you hurt in anyway and so this is the only way to prevent it-"

"But mom-"

"No, Henry what if you are at home alone and someone decides to break in or do something that could put you in danger and I'm not there? Usually in these circumstances I would say to go and stay at the loft but you made it very clear you wanted your distance from your grandparents..besides, Emma is here too..I'm sure you can always speak with her if there are any problems. Please Henry, I need to do this otherwise we will just continue to start over with her and it'll never be the same again. We will never get our family back.." Pleading with the boy, the brunette looks sad. "I've lost too much in my life..that has tipped me over the edge which you know of..but if I lose you or Emma..I.." Shaking her head, the former Queen looks down with a mutter. "I don't know.."

"I'll stay here mom.." Henry replies while reaching for his mother's hand to comfort her. Squeezing the boys hand, Regina smiles slightly.

"Hey..mind if I join you two?"

Tilting her head towards the newcomer, the brunette nods, smiling more. "Of course you can Emma"

Intending to sit beside their son, the blonde freezes as the boy moves quickly. "I better go see Granny about which room I can have.."

Raising an eyebrow, the Sheriff waits until Henry has moved before sitting opposite Regina. "What was that about? Why is he asking for a room here?"

Biting her lip, the brunette looks at her. "I asked him to.." Trying not to look like a failure, the former Queen rubs her head. "I need to do some research that may take me some time and away from my responsibilities as a mother..I do not intend on Henry being alone so I asked Granny if she could look after him..I mean I don't want you to be offended that I haven't asked you I just, I thought maybe it would be too much.."

"Oh..yeah..I guess but I'm here anyway so..if it helps I'll keep my eye on him.." Emma turns to looks towards their son who is in conversation with the older woman at the counter. "Maybe..maybe I could help? With this..research?"

"I doubt it dear.." Appearing awkward, the former Mayor continues her explanation. "It's..about you..so.."

"Oh, right, memory..got it.." Glancing back to the brunette, the blonde watches her intently. "I could still help though? I mean I might be able to find something myself considering I'm the one experiencing this..problem.."

"Let me at least get started..maybe tomorrow?"

Trying not to look disappointed, Emma nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiding herself away within her vault, Regina grits her teeth angrily before launching the book she was reading across the room, hitting the stone wall. "This is useless!"

"I don't think throwing the book will help..."

Looking towards the entrance, the brunette sighs. "I thought I told you tomorrow?"

"You did but when do I ever listen?" Hearing a small chuckle from the former Mayor, Emma smiles to herself and steps further inside the vault. "Besides I'm here to check on you..I may not remember much, but I do know that you haven't been yourself lately..so does Henry. I can't imagine how hard this is for you but..you have to at least look after yourself..for Henry. Which means that even though I know you want to work this out, you are going home..and starting again tomorrow. It's reaching midnight.."

"Emma I can't stop.."

"What is one nights rest gonna do? The problem will still be here in the morning and so will I.." The Sheriff explains. "Go home Regina"

Staring at the woman, Regina stands slowly in defeat and makes her way over intending to leave the vault until pausing at a hand taking hold of her arm. Hitching her breath, the former Mayor looks across to the Sheriff.

"You'll find a way. I believe you can do it.." Giving a small smile, Emma briefly strokes the woman's arm then pulls back.

"At the moment my way, involves killing your parents and I don't think you will want me to do that"

Hearing the seriousness in the brunette's voice, the blonde stares in wonder realising how much the woman has changed as she is willing to hold back on doing what she has wanted to do for years for her sake. "What about Henry's way?"

Eyes widening slightly at the woman remembering the comment from the previous evening, Regina shakes her head. "I already know it won't work. Forget it"

Following the brunette outside, Emma decides to leave the topic be. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I am quite capable Miss Swan thank you" towering her wall up, the former Queen responds rather coldly then walks on, leaving the blonde to watch after her sadly.

 _A/N: sorry for the tension! Maybe one more chapter then SwanQueen?_


	8. Chapter 8

_You may not like some of this chapter but you'll like the ending :)_

 **Chapter 8**

After a restless nights sleep, Regina rolls onto her side and hugs her pillow, willing herself a hour or so more. Reaching out next to her, the brunette releases her own pillow and rests her hand upon the one beside her, usually occupied by a certain blonde. Letting out a deep sigh, the former Mayor pushes herself up into a sitting position then grabs her robe to begin the dreaded day. After showering and getting dressed, Regina makes a to go coffee, forgetting breakfast completely and heads towards the front door, ready to make her way back to her vault. Pulling the door open, the former Queen comes to a halt at the person stood on her porch. "Emma..."

Holding her hand out quickly, the Sheriff speaks. "Listen before you start having a go at me after last nights departure, I was just calling because you said I could help you today and.." Gesturing to the woman's coffee, the blonde continues. "And I have recently picked up on what you are like, so I knew you would forget about eating and have brought a toastie from Granny's for you to have with that"

Staring at the woman for a moment, Regina simply nods then steps outside to lock up. "I guess I can hardly say no, you _are_ stubborn Miss Swan"

Frowning, Emma follows the brunette to her vault with her hands in her pocket. "Back to Miss Swan now? What ever I have done to upset you, I'm sorry.."

Closing her eyes briefly, the former Mayor huffs. "No. _I'm_ sorry..it's nothing you have done dear I just..it's me..when something doesn't go my way, I tend to just let my anger get the best of me"

"Don't. Don't let it all get on top of you. It's like you are trying to take on everyone's problems when you should be taking care of yourself. As far as I'm concerned we are at least friends who share a son and I care for you. Please don't dig yourself an early grave by doing too much"

Looking down, the brunette responds quietly. "I know.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing across from her position sat on top of a trunk she uses to hold many of her books, Regina bites her lip at the concentrated look upon Emma's face as the woman is sat upon the floor squinting at the book within her hands. "Anything?"

Frowning, the blonde looks up while lowering the book from in front of her face. "Not got a clue..." Seeing the amused look on the former Queen's face, the Sheriff grows coy. "I don't..actually know what this book says.." Dropping it quickly, the blonde reaches for another.

Smiling a little, the brunette then clears her throat. "Bring it here..I'll show you"

Raising her eyebrow, Emma stands up taking the book over to the woman before sitting beside her on the wooden chest. Holding the book out, the former Mayor points to the text. "It's a different language..ancient which is why you probably didn't know what it said. Books like these can take years to study depending on your skill and magic. This book was intended for the use of dark magic and you my dear definitely do not possess any of the sort..moving on" closing the book and placing it on the read pile, Regina hands over another book to Emma. "Try this one"

Taking hold of the book and accidentally brushing the woman's hand, the blonde looks wide eyed in fear. "..thanks.."

Gulping slightly, the brunette turns away and resumes where she left of with the text she was reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning home after a second day of research and due to Emma's protest once again, Regina walks inside the empty mansion and sighs in defeat. Slipping her coat and shoes off, the brunette makes her way into the kitchen before taking a glass out of the cupboard and the wine out of the fridge. Tilting the bottle to pour, the former Mayor pauses hearing a knock at the door. Leaving the wine behind, Regina heads out towards the front door and pulls it open before stepping back not expecting any company. Glaring unimpressed, the former Queen frowns. "What are you doing here?"

Staring back from the porch, Snow looks towards her husband then Blue. "We need to sort this once and for all.."

Glancing between the trio, the brunette grips tightly at the doorframe. "Oh? And how do you expect to do so? We all know if you do anything you would be hurting Henry in the process.."

Raising an eyebrow, the short haired woman tilts her head in thought. "Well you see Regina..it wouldn't, because we would just do what we did to Emma and he won't have a clue who you are..so in all honesty there is no reason for you to be here.."

"At all.." David cuts in with a glare of his own.

Gulping subtly, the former Mayor attempts to hold her composure at the ideas running through her head. "What do you plan to do to me?"

"I'm going to send you away your majesty.." Blue informs the former Queen with a smile.

"No..." Backing up, the brunette shakes her head then holds her hand up forcing a shield to seal the house and blocking them from entering. "I'm not going anywhere..not without my family"

"That shield won't last for long..not against light magic anyway..we will be back" the fairy explains before gesturing towards the Charmings for them to leave.

Watching the trio walk back down the path, Regina quickly closes the door before her emotions get the best of her. Rushing through to her study with a sniffle, the brunette pulls some of her books from the shelf and begins to scan each one for a solution. Closing the book within her hand, the former Queen slumps down against her desk and begins to sob while drawing her knees up to her chest. Gripping her legs tight, the brunette buries her head into her lap as she lets it all out.

"..Regina?.."

Hitching her breath and choking back a sob, Regina lifts her head and meets the blonde's eyes.

Clearly worried, Emma steps forward carefully and crouches down in front of the woman. "Regina? I just wanted to check..what..what happened?.."

Wiping a tear away with a shaky hand, the broken brunette bites on her lip. "..your...parents..they want to send me away..and..I'm alone..in this..I _can't_ do this anymore..I need you by my side..I need _you_ back.." Dropping her head again, Regina mutters quietly. "They even want to take Henry..from me.."

Shaking her head, the Sheriff kneels down and hesitantly rests her hands against the former Mayor's knees. "Never gonna happen..I won't let it"

Glancing back to the blonde, the brunette sniffles, prompting the woman to automatically reach up and wipe her face gently. Freezing at the touch, Regina stares at her in silence. Looking back, Emma frowns for a moment in thought then smiles a little before cupping the woman's face within her hands and lightly stroking the brunette's cheek with her thumb. Swallowing hard, the former Queen watches as the blonde leans in close and captures her lips into a soft kiss. Forgetting their current situation, Regina grabs onto the Sheriff's arms desperately and kisses back, needing some form of comfort. Pulling back abruptly, Emma rests their foreheads together with a deep breath. "..I.." Meeting the brunette's hopeful gaze, the blonde's eyes widen slightly. ".. _Regina_..."


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning- fluff! ;)_

 **Chapter 9**

Staring wide eyed as the brunette breathes heavily in fear, Emma gulps down a lump then let's her lip tremble. "Regina.." Immediately wrapping her arms around the woman, the blonde clings tightly with a sniffle. Realising what had happened, the former Mayor opens her mouth to speak but can't and instead hugs back, holding onto the Sheriff for dear life.

"Emma? You remember? Please tell me you remember?"

Nodding abruptly as a tear falls, the blonde pulls back from their hug only to take hold of Regina's face once again. "I can't believe..that..I..."

Wiping away the tear, the former Queen grows teary also. "I know..but you're here..you remember, now we can get our son and start again.." Running her hands up and down the blonde's arms, the brunette sniffles. "Although we may have to leave town as you're parents..if they succeed..I can't lose you again.."

Pouting with a frown, the Sheriff tries to think of ideas. "Got any beans?"

Chuckling for the first time in a long time, the former Mayor shakes her head. "No..I don't know what to do..they said that no matter what light magic wins..the only option is to leave town"

Raising an eyebrow suddenly having an idea, Emma strokes a strand of dark hair behind the woman's ear. "No. They won't be able to do anything..they want to do this against you with the only solution being light magic. Regina, _you_ have light magic..remember in the cell you got out.."

Confused as the blonde wasn't present, the brunette questions. "How did you-"

"Henry..he's pretty much told me everything in the hope of me remembering.."

"I can't Emma that was just a fluke I don't..I.."

Hating seeing Regina this way and so defeated, the Sheriff kisses her again for courage. "I believe in you. Henry believes in you..you _can_ do this" watching the former Queen panic, Emma lowers her hands from the woman's face and takes hold of her hands. "But first..I will go get our son and bring him home..and to buy us time I will act as if I'm still unaware"

"But you will stay too?" Regina squeezes the blonde's hand not willing to let go any time soon.

"Of course I am" Pulling the woman into another kiss to reassure her, the blonde then nuzzles their noses. "I love you.."

Letting out a small sob with a smile in disbelief, the brunette rests their foreheads again. "I love you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping up to the diner, Emma walks inside and smiles towards Granny before approaching the counter. "Hey, have you seen the kid?"

"He just went upstairs"

"Okay thanks. Oh..erm just so you know he won't be staying here tonight or from now on..I talked to Regina and I've managed to make her see sense on allowing Henry back home..where he belongs with his mother. I'm working with her anyway on this memory thing, so we will find a way I guess.." The blonde bites her lip to hide a tempting smile from coming out.

Nodding, the older woman smiles. "Makes sense and I'm sure with your combined magic you'll find a way..if you want this too Emma. I know you can't remember but I also know how much of a family you became and how much you fought for each other not just for Henry's sake but because you wanted to be together..I know it may seem weird but it will all become clear once it's finally sorted"

"Yeah..I know.." Feeling slightly guilty at lying, the blonde gestures towards the back. "Better get the kid home.." Leaving through the back towards the bed and breakfast, the Sheriff sprints up the staircase and comes to the room in which her son is staying in. Yanking the door open, Emma hastily walks inside to see the boy sat at the edge of his bed.

Glancing across, Henry frowns at the sudden invasion. "Hi..Emma..erm couldn't you wait until I answered?"

Giving a teary smile, the blonde shakes her head. "Henry!" Rushing over, the Sheriff pulls the boy into a suffocating hug. "I'm your _Ma_ and no I couldn't!"

Eyes widening as he begins to hug back, Henry then grins, squeezing extra tight. "I knew you could fix it!"

Pulling away, Emma looks at her son briefly before ruffling his hair. "Come on pack up..you're mom is waiting. Let's go home"

Smiling in hope, the boy questions. "Home?"

"Yes, but Henry we just want us to be able to have time to be us again, a family. I haven't told anyone that I remember..not yet"

"Got it!" Too excited, Henry grabs his duffle bag and begins to chuck his clothes inside before following the Sheriff out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Racing through the front door, Henry drops his bag and heads up to his mother who appears in the doorway of the kitchen. "Mom, you did it!" Hugging her quick, the boy smiles upon feeling Regina rest her chin against his head as she hugs back teary.

"No my Prince..Emma did"

Raising an eyebrow, Henry looks between the pair then grins at the blonde. "I knew you liked mom even without your memory"

Shrugging, Emma approaches the pair. "How could I not?" Reaching for the brunette's hand as the woman shifts position so she has her arm around the boys shoulders, the blonde pecks the former Mayor's cheek.

Sharing a look of awe with the Sheriff, Regina then glances towards their son before whispering as she gives him a final squeeze. "I know you don't like me using magic but I may have conjured up some new comics for you in your room, on your bed for your return.." Smirking, the former Queen kisses the boys head.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go unpack and check them out" Henry moves out of his mother's grip and grabs his bag before ascending the stairs to his room.

Pursing her lips, the former Mayor eyes up Emma who chuckles and quickly takes the woman in her arms. "God I've missed you"

Smiling, Regina rests her hands against the blonde's arms then closes her eyes as she feels a soft kiss being pressed against her forehead. "Now you don't have to, I'm all yours"

 _A/N: sorry for the shortness but I wanted to give you something!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Waking up somewhat startled, Regina hitches her breath then tilts her head to the side to find Emma fast asleep beside her. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, the brunette then smiles to herself as she watches the blonde closely in awe. Stirring slightly, the Sheriff turns herself inwards, facing the brunette then squints as she begins to wake up. Opening her eyes, Emma then grins sleepily as she feels a hand brush across her cheek softly.

"Good morning dear.."

Hearing the former Mayor's voice, the blonde leans over quick and pulls the woman into a kiss before mumbling in response. "Morning _Gina_ "

Releasing their lips for a breath, Regina chuckles. "I'd never thought I'd miss you calling me that"

"Well you will never have to miss it again.." Staring down at the former Queen, the Sheriff frowns seriously. "I never want to be apart from you again so all I have to say is that we can try together to stop my parents _if_ you can call them that but, if for some stupid reason your light magic which I know you have because you of course you would have it, you love with all your heart so why not, then me, you and Henry will leave this town and start anew. I promise"

Taking hold of the blonde's face, Regina gazes up teary then smiles. "I have no doubt that I will ever lose you again. I know for a fact that we are going to have a long and happy life with our son and.." Biting her lip for a moment, the brunette gulps. "And with you..as my wife...hopefully"

Dropping her mouth open, Emma blinks a couple of times. "Say what now?"

Suddenly becoming self conscious, Regina let's go of the blonde's face and glances away from her shocked stare. "It..it was just an..idea.."

"No.." Quickly turning the former Mayor's head back to face her, the Sheriff smiles. "I'm sorry..I just never ever..would have imagined someone wanting that from me before..please don't let it be just an idea"

Witnessing the panicked look beginning to appear on the blonde's face, the former Queen runs her hands up the woman's arms to comfort her while growing teary then leans their foreheads close before whispering. "Marry me Swan?"

Slowly grinning, Emma nods lightly. "Yes"

Smiling, the brunette closes the small gap between them and kisses the blonde, rolling them back over until she is on top. Kissing back, the Sheriff reaches up to the former Queen's silk pyjama top to begin unbuttoning.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen!"

Eyes widening, Regina pulls back from the kiss, automatically grabbing the blonde's hand to stop her going any further. Turning her face into her pillow, Emma let's out a small muffled laugh having seen the brunette's face.

"I actually forgot that Henry was here! what are you doing to me to forget my own son?!"

Laughing more at the guilty expression taking over the former Mayor's face, the blonde then pouts feeling a hand slap her arm as the woman glares playfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up to the diner for a coffee fix before meeting Regina in her vault, Emma strolls up to the counter and waits for Granny to appear. "Good morning Granny"

Smiling, the older woman leans forward to remain quiet. "You too. Did you enjoy your breakfast hamper?"

Eyes widening, the blonde gulps. "What? Oh you mean the one you sent to Regina's for her and Henry?"

Rolling her eyes, Granny chuckles. "Emma, I know..call it wolf intuition"

Frowning, the Sheriff looks confused. "Know...?"

Whispering, the older woman smiles again. "You remember..something must have triggered it off, or should I say _someone_?"

"Oh..erm..yeah..but please don't tell anyone especially my mother..I need her to keep on thinking that I don't so we can find a way to prevent her and Blue sending Regina away" Emma explains while gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Granny looks concerned at the revelation.

Glancing around the diner quickly to check of any nosey people like Leroy, the Sheriff looks back to the woman who gestures towards the kitchen. Following behind the counter, the blonde leans against the doorframe. "It all happened last night..mom and Blue went and threatened Regina and they were adamant they knew what they were doing..not to mention that what they did to me, they want to do to Henry so he doesn't remember his mother either. I saw how distraught Regina was and I guess I just knew at that point. So now I remember and its either fight whatever they have planned or leave town. We just want to be a family what is so wrong about that?"

Feeling for the pair, Granny places her hand on the blonde's arm. "I'll help in anyway I can. Watch Henry, you name it..I really don't know what has gotten into Snow.."

Looking down, Emma shrugs. "I don't know, all I know is I've spent my life alone and all I wanted was to find my parents and have a family..now? There's no contest between them..my family, Henry and Regina will _always_ come first and now I have to go as she's waiting for me"

Heading back over to the counter, the older woman pours two takeout coffees then watches sadly as Emma leaves the diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is not going to work Emma.."

Sighing, the blonde raises an eyebrow towards the frustrated brunette. "It will. Trust me, I know you have it in you.."

"Even if I did, what are _we_ suppose to do? Sit around and wait for them to come at me? We will forever be looking over our shoulders and I certainly do not want that for you and Henry.." Regina explains with a pained expression.

Stepping forward, the Sheriff pulls the woman into a hug then kisses her head. "You want to leave don't you?"

Resting her head down on the blonde's chest, hearing her heartbeat, the former Mayor nods slowly. "I just want to be free with you. Without the fear of losing one another through memory or..or death"

Squeezing tightly, Emma bites her lip. "Okay then. We will leave, let's go home and pack up then we can go first thing tomorrow"

Clinging to the blonde, Regina takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry Emma. For _everything_..I really am..I should never have..created this curse. It made me who I was determined _not_ to be"

"And you're not. You're Regina. That's who you are. Everything else is merely titles and rumours. Come tomorrow this will all be over and we will have a new life"

Moving back but keeping in the woman's embrace, the brunette glances up sadly. "I love you. Thank you for putting up with me"

Smiling, the Sheriff unhooks her arms and takes hold of the former Queen's face with both hands. "I'm not _putting_ up with you. I love you too" leaning forward, the blonde then places a kiss on her cheek, forehead and nose. "Let's go home."

 _A/N: so I have one more twist up my sleeve that I can guarantee will shock you. Once done, I will be ending the story however, I have had an idea for a independent sequel in the future and what has happened with the two leading ladies and their family. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
